Not your average 3 year old
by princessdanica
Summary: Tony and Ziva have a secret daughter. She's 3 years old and a handful. How will the team react when they find out about her?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS but i do own Talli!

Tony looked around the bullpen furtively and let out an enormous yawn. He looked at Ziva's empty desk and sighed. Contrary to the knowledge of everyone but Jen and Ducky, Ziva wasn't just his partner but his lover too. She was currently reporting to Moussad and their daughter wasn't dealing with the separation very well.

It had taken Tony 2 hours to get the 3 year old into bed. Talli had been convinced that Ziva was going to get hurt or that the monsters were going to get her because Ziva didn't have Tony to fight them back. So he'd been forced to call Tel Aviv despite the fact it was 4am over there.

There had been tears and tantrums but he'd finally gotten Talli in bed. But 5 minutes after he went to bed a tiny figure crept into the room and curled up against him. Tony had been kicked, punched and rolled on by the restless 3 year old, meaning he'd spent a good part of the night awake. He let out another monster yawn.

"I am keeping you awake DiNozzo?" Gibbs asked curtly. Tony jumped.

"No but someone else did," he muttered grumpily. Gibbs glared at him.

"No boss," he replied promptly.

"Ducky asked that I send you down to his lab. He said it's urgent. There's a little girl down there with him," Gibbs told Tony, confusion edging his voice.

Tony's jaw fell open and he shot out of his seat so quickly it fell over and hit his filing cabinet with a crash. He didn't bother righting it, just sprinted to the elevator.

When he raced out the elevator Tony saw his daughter sitting on an autopsy table, swinging her legs happily. Palmer was watching the child curiously.

"Daddy!" she squealed when she noticed him, throwing her arms out. Nobody noticed Palmer's choked gasp of surprise.

"Baby what are you doing here?" Tony asked, hugging her tightly.

"My day care burned down," she told him cheerfully. Tony's legs gave out beneath him and he hit the floor with a thud. Talli chuckled.

"Her day care burned down," he said slowly looking at Ducky. Ducky nodded.

"They got hold of Ziva who told them to call me, thinking you were busy," Ducky told him.

"Are you hurt?" Tony asked, racing his hands over her. She giggled again.

"I'm fine daddy. Do I get to spend the day with you?" she asked eagerly. Tony looked at Ducky. Ducky nodded.

"Looks like it." Talli squealed delightedly.

"But baby you can't call me daddy. No one knows I have a daughter. If you have to, say it in Italian. And you can't anything about Mummy. Okay?" he said and she nodded. A delighted grin was on her angelic face, lighting up the blue eyes she'd gotten from Tony.

"You stay here with Grandpa Ducky. I have to talk to mummy," he told her. Talli pouted.

"I wanna talk to mummy," she whined and he sighed.

"Could you bring her up in 5 minutes then she can talk to mummy?" Tony asked Ducky. He nodded. Tony dropped a kiss onto her brow,

"I'll see you in 5 minutes," he told her.

Pulling Ducky aside Tony whispered urgently, "Get my baby off the autopsy table."

Upstairs Tony pulled out his phone. He was seething quietly. He failed to notice Gibbs and McGee sit at their desks. He waited until Ziva answered.

"Her day care burned down," he said quietly in a tight voice.

"What?" Ziva asked.

"Her day care burned down!" he screamed. Gibbs and McGee looked up at him in shock.

"My baby was on an autopsy table," he continued. This threw Gibbs and McGee even more.

"My baby's dead?" shrieked Ziva.

"What no? Her day care burned down and you told them to call Ducky and she was sitting on an autopsy table in the morgue when I got there," he explained in a quieter voice.

"They didn't tell me it burned down, is she okay? What happened?" Ziva asked quickly.

"She's fine, I don't know what happened," Tony told her and they both calmed down enough to have a conversation.

5 minutes later Tony heard the elevator doors opened and turned around. He watched Talli bounce through the bullpen, holding onto Ducky's hand, chattering away happily. Gibbs and McGee looked totally thrown as they watched a little girl in jeans, a pink hoodie, ugh boots and a beanie walk past them.

"Gibbs and McGee look so shocked.," Tony chuckled.

"I wish I could see it. I miss you Tony," she told him mournfully. Tony smiled sadly.

"I miss you too." Tony's smile turned devilish as Ziva whispered something particularly sexual to him.

"There's a hyper 3 year old who wants desperately to talk to you." Tony said.

"I love you sweet cheeks," he murmured. He could hear Ziva's smile as she replied,

"And I love you my little hairy butt." He handed the phone to Talli who began to talk excitedly. She stepped onto Tony's foot and wrapped her arm around his leg, her hand gripping the inside of his thigh. He placed a hand on the top of her head, smiling.

McGee was shocked by Tony. The intimacy of the position he and the little girl held was something he thought he'd never see from Tony.

When Talli finished her conversation she handed the phone back to Tony and using a foot, kicked Tony's knee forward. Used to this, Tony's balance didn't falter. Placing her ugh booted foot on Tony's knee she climbed up his body and wrapped her arms around his neck. Tony slipped an arm under her butt and supported her weight. He started to walk back to his desk where Ducky was waiting.

Once they got there Talli decided to speak.

"Daddy who are these people?" she asked loudly. Gibbs actually dropped his coffee cup. Talli threw her hands over her mouth and Tony winced.

"Sorry daddy," she whispered and he shrugged.

"This is my boss Gibbs and this is McGee. Guys this is my daughter Talli," he said walking over to Gibbs's desk.

"Hello Mr Gibbs," Talli said leaning forward and stretching out a tiny hand. Gibbs was puzzled by her accent. It was an exotic mix of different accents.

"It's Agent Gibbs and it's a pleasure to meet you," Gibbs said, shaking her hand. It momentarily passed through his mind that Talli's twinkling blue eyes were exactly the same as Tony's.

Talli greeted McGee the same way. He stuttered out a response and fled to Abby's lab to tell her.

Tony could feel Gibbs eyes burning into him.

"Carina why don't you play with Grandpa Ducky for a few minutes?" he asked, setting her down. Talli obediently skipped over to Ducky.

"Who's her mother DiNozzo?" Gibbs asked. Tony took a deep breath and replied,  
"An old girlfriend, no one you know boss." Gibbs nodded.

"Who knows about her?" he asked. Tony swallowed.

"The director, Ducky and Ziva," he told him. Gibbs eyes flashed.

"Why didn't you tell me?" he asked tightly. Time to be partly honest Tony thought.

"I thought you'd treat me differently boss. Put me on desk duty, leave me out on more dangerous missions," Tony told him. Gibbs sighed and nodded, it was true.

"How old is she DiNozzo?" he asked. Tony smiled, he was forgiven for now.

"Three boss and a hand full let me tell you," he said. Gibbs actually grinned.

A/N What do you think?? Pretty please review!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS but i do own Talli!

In her lab, Abby was staring At McGee in shock. She would never have thought Tony would be a father.

"We've got to check this out Timmy," she squealed and grabbed his hand, pulling him towards the lift.

As they walked in they heard a little voice ask,

"Daddy can I have a gun?" they looked at each other in shock.

"Why on earth would you need a gun?" asked Gibbs voice. They came around the desks to see a little girl with long black pig tails poking out from under a beanie next to Tony.

"Because I'm at NCIS and you guys have guns," she told them. With a grin she added,  
"I'm a better shot than daddy." Tony glared at her.

"Are not," he told her.

"Are too," she argued back. This started an argument.

"Are not."

"Are too."

"Are not."

"Hey!" Gibbs shouted. They both shut up.

"How do you know that?" he asked Talli. She opened her mouth then closed it.

"Ziva told me," she said, flicking back one long pig tail. Tony looked disgruntled. Gibbs looked at Tony in shock.

"Did Ziva teach you how to shoot?" he asked. Talli nodded proudly.

"She also taught her, her ninja skills," Tony muttered. Gibbs was frowning.

"When did she teach her that?" he asked Tony.

"When she was 2. It's not easy having a daughter with ninja skills," he said mournfully.

Meanwhile Talli had snuck away during their conversation. Gibbs didn't notice the little hand that snuck into his bottom drawer and pulled out his gun.

With a giggle Talli snuck back to her spot next to her father. She cleared her throat importantly.

"Do you want to see a ninja skill Agent Gibbs?" she asked with a smirk that looked uncannily like her fathers. Intrigued Gibbs nodded.

Talli reached behind her and swiftly held a gun in front of her. Gibbs started. He watched bug eyed as she unloaded it, dropping the bullets on the floor.

"Who's gun is that baby?" Tony asked. He wasn't surprised, Talli had done it to him many times before.

"It's Agent Gibbs," she told him, still smirking. Gibbs frowned and checked his bottom drawer. Sure enough his sig was missing.

"How did you do that?" he asked in amazement.

"Ziva taught me all her ninja tricks. I'm super stealth," Talli told him, still smirking. Swiftly, she put the rounds back into the gun and handed it back to Gibbs. Gibbs shook his head and locked his drawer.

"What else can you do?" he asked. By now Abby and McGee were standing next to Tony.

"I can knock a person unconscious with a poke, escape from handcuffs, shoot a moving target, do any form of martial arts and have weapons training," she informed them. Tony just sighed.

"Your daughter's a mini assassin Tony!" Abby exclaimed. Talli beamed.  
"Ziva was adamant she be well trained. I didn't know how well trained she meant," he told them.

Gibbs shook his head, it was just like Ziva.

"Back to work," he told them, watching as they scattered. McGee to his desk, Abby to her lab and Talli and Tony back to his desk.

Tony was watching in amusement as Talli attempted to steal his phone. Just as her hand came into contact with it he yanked it back. Talli jumped and pouted.

"Can I have it daddy? Please?" she asked. Tony was smiling over his victory.

"Why do you want it?" he asked. She sighed, her little chest heaving.

"I miss mummy. I want to talk to her. How come she had to go to Telly Viva?" she whined. As she did this she curled up in Tony' s lap, wrapping her arms around his neck. Tony tried not to chuckle at Talli's mispronunciation of Tel Aviv.

"She had work princess. She didn't want to go though. She hates not seeing you," he told

her. Tears welled in Talli's eyes and she buried her face in Tony's throat, sobbing. Tony held her tightly, rubbing her back, painfully aware of how much he missed Ziva himself. He didn't realise Gibbs had witnessed this little breakdown. A small smile was gracing the older man's face.

When Talli had settled, he realised she'd fallen asleep. Tony smiled softly. He gently pulled Talli's ugh boots off and hoodie off so she wouldn't overheat. He stood, holding her things in one hand, both arms under her sleeping body.

"Boss she's fallen asleep. I'm just going to take her upstairs so she can sleep on Jenny's couch," he told Gibbs. He nodded and watched Tony walk upstairs.

Tony walked into the Director's outer office and caught Cynthia's eye. She looked startled.

"Is she in?" he asked. Cynthia nodded, confusion in her eyes. Tony just smiled wordlessly and carried Talli into the Director's inner sanctum.

Jenny was surprised to see Talli in Tony's arms. But delighted all the same. The sleeping child's head was resting on her father's shoulder, her body cradled in his arms.

Jenny stood and wordlessly pulled Talli's outer clothes out of Tony's hand and led him to the lounge. She watched him lie her on the lounge and Talli curled into a ball. Tony placed the blanket from the lounge on her and Talli sighed. Tony pressed a kiss to her cheek. Jenny ran a hand over her beanie clad hair.

"What brings my favourite niece to NCIS?" Jenny asked Tony with a smile.

"She's your only niece Jen," Tony said. She pulled a face at him.

"Her day care burned down," he said. Jenny looked horrified.

"They called Ziva who didn't realise what had happened. She called Ducky and he went to pick her up. He summoned me and she was in the morgue. He's been in autopsy all day so she's been hanging out with me all day," Tony explained. Jen nodded.

"How's it been so far?" she asked curiously. Tony smiled ruefully.

"They were all shocked. But they took it really well. Talli showed off her ninja skills by stealing Gibbs gun, then she told them all about her ninja skills. McGee keeps looking at me like I've grown a second head. Talli tried to steal my phone because she wanted to call Ziva in "Telly Viva" then she had a little break down and fell asleep." Jen was smiling sadly.

"And how are you holding up?" she asked him. Tony looked sad.

"It took me 2 hours to get her bed last night. Then she slept with me and kept me awake all night. God I miss Ziva," he said rubbing his hands over his face.

"She'll be home soon," Jen said consolingly. Tony muttered,  
"2 weeks is too long." Tony looked at his watch and sighed.

"I'd better get back down before Gibbs kills me," he told her and got to his feet. He checked Talli, satisfied she was still asleep and walked back down to the bullpen. He met Abby half way.

"Where's the cutie?" she asked cheerily. Tony smiled at the nickname.

"She's asleep in the director's office," he said and Abs nodded.

Tony spent the next few hours doing paperwork, acting completely normal. McGee began to relax and act normally too.

They remained this way until Talli stumbled down the stairs, rubbing her eyes, looking sleepy and disoriented. She climbed into Tony's lap silently and snuggled against him. Tony rubbed her back, she always did this after a nap.

Talli remained like this for about 10 minutes while she woke up properly. She was still barefoot and her hair was falling out of it's pig tails messily. Her beanie was lopsided.

"Daddy can you fix my hair?" she asked when she'd woken up.

"Sure, how do you want it?" he asked her. She pressed a finger against her chin contemplatively.

"In braids," she decided. He held up 2 fingers. She nodded happily.

Tony pulled a comb out of the bag that had been rescued from her day care and set to work.

Gently he pulled Talli's straight hair into 2 braids. They were long, brushing against the middle of her back. As he did it, he noticed Talli's toes still had the nail polish Ziva had put on before she left. He felt a tug of nostalgia, Ziva had painted her own the same colour.

"Where's your boots babe?" he asked when he was done.

"Aunty Jen has them," she told him.

"You want to go grab them?" he asked her and she nodded. Tony watched as she skipped off, braids swinging.

"Aunty Jen?" Gibbs asked, startling Tony. Tony nodded guiltily.

"Boss is it okay if she comes in again tomorrow? It's just her mum's away and her day care burnt down," Tony said in a rush.

"It's fine DiNozzo," he said. Tony was relieved.

Talli didn't return from the Director's office for half an hour. When she did she and Tony went home.

Tony went through the motions of being a parent. He'd bathed Talli, dressing her in her favourite pink duck covered flannelette pyjamas. He fed them both and showered while Talli watched her favourite movie.

Tony returned dressed in a pair of pyjama bottoms and a t-shirt, curling up with her to watch the rest of the Lizzie McGuire movie.

Tonight Tony got Talli into bed without any fuss. He briefly considered calling Ziva but knew she'd be asleep.

Sighing Tony got into bed, hating how empty the big bed seemed.

For most of the night sleep escaped him. But during the early hours of the morning he fell into a deep sleep.

Reviews??


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS

A/N Thanks for all the reviews but please people, ease back on the critisicism! Of the 21 reviews I got 1 day after the story was posted, only 4 of them were positive! Constructive criticism is appreciated but please tone it down a little! Okay enough complaining here's the next chapter! Enjoy!

Tony woke up at 7am and stretched. He flicked a look at the alarm clock and freaked. He was supposed to be at work.

He launched himself out of bed and into the shower. He woke Talli while still dressing himself. He got her breakfast as he threw his gear together.

While Talli stalled over cleaning her teeth, he pulled out her clothes and some things to amuse her with. He hurriedly helped her get dressed into a pair of pink cords, white sashed shirt and bundled her into her coat.

Tony ran from the apartment with Talli on his hip, their backpacks and her shoes in his other hand. He ran 2 red lights and sped the whole way to work.

When he rushed in he discovered Gibbs hadn't even arrived yet. He set Talli down and she frowned at him. Straightening the head band holding back her hair she told him,

"What was the big rush daddy? You didn't give me my shoes so my feet are freezing. And you didn't eat any breakfast. Breakfast is the most important meal of the day. You'll get sick if you don't eat anything," she lectured. Tony squatted down in front of her.

"Baby I won't get sick. I'm daddy, I don't get sick," he said calmly. She frowned at him.

"I'm gonna check to make sure you're okay," she said suspiciously. Tony smiled and nodded. McGee watched as Talli placed the back of her hand against his forehead and then against her own. Her lips were pursed. She opened Tony's mouth, yanked his tongue out and inspected the inside of his mouth. She peered into his ear and then stared into his eye. Tony raised an eyebrow.

"What's the diagnosis? Am I ok?" he asked her. She placed both hands on his cheeks and pressed a kiss to his mouth. She nodded and grinned.

Tony yawned as Talli leant against him as she pulled on a pair of tiny polka dot flats.

As Tony got up he started to cough violently. McGee's head snapped up. Talli watched him worriedly.

"You okay Tony?" McGee asked nervously.

"Fine probie, just fine," Tony said hoarsely. Talli shot him a look and he winked at her. She sighed and muttered,

"I'm going to visit Aunt Abby." Tony smiled. Talli had only known Abs for one day and already she was Aunt Abby.

"Where's Gibbs?" Tony asked.

"At a conference for the day," McGee reminded him.

Abby kept Talli entertained all morning. McGee spent the morning scrutinising Tony, who was trying to hide a wracking cough and running nose.

"Tony you should go see Ducky," McGee finally said and Tony shot him a look.

"I'm fine probie," Tony said hoarsely. This statement was betrayed by a cough that sounded like he was fighting not to bring up his internal organs. Tony was forced to hold a tissue over his mouth as the cough got more painful. A coppery taste filled his mouth.

'Oh god,' Tony though in panic as he looked at the tissue. Blood was dripping from it thickly. Tony could feel his eyes pop. He hid the tissue from McGee, throwing it into his bin. He took a swallow of water, ignoring the bloody taste and stood.

"I'm going to go check on Talli," he told McGee. He'd almost made it past McGee's desk when another violent coughing fit stopped him in his tracks. He had to clutch a desk for support.

When he finally straightened he saw McGee staring at him in horror.

"Tony there's blood...you're mouth…you coughed," McGee stuttered. It was then Tony felt the blood dripping down his chin.

"You're going to Ducky," McGee told him. Tony's head shot up at McGee's tone. He went to argue but McGee grabbed his elbow and dragged him down to the morgue.

Ducky looked up in surprise when he heard footsteps behind him. He was even more surprised when he saw McGee dragging a very pale Tony towards him. There was blood dripping down Tony's chin.

"What has happened to you my dear boy?" Ducky asked. Tony answered him with another coughing fit.

His legs gave out and he hit the ground hard, more blood dribbling from his mouth. Ducky looked terrified.

"We are going to the hospital now Anthony," Ducky said forcefully. Tony just nodded weakly.

While McGee loaded Tony into the car Ducky hurried upstairs to see the Director.

"I'm taking Tony to the hospital," he announced as he walked in.

"Why?" Jen asked worriedly.

"He's coughing up blood," Ducky informed her.

"I'll call Ziva and take care of Talli," Jen told him. Ducky nodded thankfully.

"We'll be by later," she said and Ducky bid her goodbye.

Ducky sped the whole way to the hospital. In the backseat McGee was propping up Tony, who continued to hack up blood.

A few hours later Tony was lying in a hospital bed, weak as a wet rag and on oxygen. Ducky was outside talking to his doctor and McGee had been forced to go back to NCIS. Tony sighed. Ziva was due back in a few days. Although he'd intended them to spend a lot of time in bed, it wasn't a hospital bed he'd had in mind. Misery was hanging over him heavily as he thought about Talli and Ziva. He didn't realise he was on their minds too.

"Where's daddy?" Talli asked Abby for the 5th time that afternoon. Abby smiled at her sadly.

"He's working so you have to put up with me," Abby lied guiltily. Talli sighed. She wanted her father. She couldn't understand why he'd abandoned her.

Ziva walked out of the conference and circled her neck, loosening the tense muscles. It had been her last meeting and had dragged on for what seemed like an eternity, worsened by her yearning to see her husband and daughter. She pulled her phone out of her pocket and turned it back on. Immediately it alerted her to 4 missed calls. She listened to the first one, smiling when she heard Jenny's voice.

"Ziva it's Jen, I need you to call me back as soon as you get this message, it's urgent," curiosity swirled through Ziva as she listened to the next one. It was from Ducky.

"Ziva my dear it's Ducky. Please call me back when you get this, it's quite urgent."

Worry was now adding to the curiosity. The next message was from Jen.

"Ziva please call me back. Tony's sick," was all it said. The worry deepened.

"Ziva it's Ducky again. I don't want to alarm you but Tony is very ill. It's imperative you call me back." fear shot through Ziva and she hurriedly dialled Jen's number while walking to her room in the Moussad building.

"Hello?" Jen answered.

"What's going on? Is Tony okay?" Ziva demanded.

"I don't know what's going on Ziva. Ducky told me he was taking Tony to the hospital and called to say he wasn't doing so well," Jen told her. Ziva felt sick.

"I'll be back tomorrow, does Talli know?" Ziva asked. Jen sighed.

"No. Tony's been in hospital all afternoon so she's been with Abby. But she knows something's up," Jen explained. "She can stay with me."

"Thanks Jen," Ziva said in relief. "You should tell her what's going on and let her see him. Otherwise she'll panic worse then not knowing. Tell her I'll be home tomorrow." They ended the call and Ziva called Ducky as she hurriedly threw her luggage together.

"Hello?" Ducky answered.

"It's Ziva Ducky," she said in a wavering voice.

"Did you speak to the Director?" Ducky asked gently.

"Yes," Ziva said, "what's going on Ducky, what's wrong with my husband?"

"He's coughing up blood," Ducky said and Ziva bit back a moan of worry.

"Do you know what's wrong?" she asked fearfully. Ducky sighed.

"They have no idea. But he's not improving and his lungs are very congested." fear was churning thickly in Ziva's gut. She struggled to listen to Ducky.

In the hospital Tony was deteriorating. He was now on morphine to control the pain, the coughing caused.

At NCIS Talli was sitting opposite the Director. Dread filled her tiny body. She knew something was wrong.

"What's wrong Aunty Jen?" she asked bravely. Jen looked at her, admiring the youngster's courage.

"Tony's sick sweetie. He's in hospital," she told her. Talli's eyes filled with tears.

"But he's daddy he doesn't get sick. He told me this morning and I checked him. He was fine," she protested. Jen swallowed.

"It was very sudden Talli, he's going to be in hospital tonight and you're going to stay with me. Mummy's going to be home tomorrow though sweetie," Jen told her. Talli nodded, a lone tear sliding down her pale cheek.

"Can I see him?" she asked in a small voice. Jen nodded.

"Let's go visit him now."

Reviews? Please?


	4. Authors note

I'm so so sorry that it's been so long since i updated but we used up all our downloads so i've been banned from the internet for a month (stupid dad!) plus i had the story all written but the chapters got deleted so i didn't know where the story was. now i'm trying to decide whether to rewrite the chapters i had or rework the story slightly! so please bear with me while i sort it all out! thanks for the reviews, they were great!! xoxoxox


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS CBS does.

Tony was watching the television, for once in his life completely bored by it. He jumped when he heard the door open. He flicked his gaze over and was surprised to see Talli standing in the doorway apprehensively. He flicked the TV off.

"Hey baby," he said softly. She watched him, her eyes glittering with unshed tears.

"You told me you wouldn't get sick," she murmured. Tony's heart sank.

"I'm sorry princess I couldn't help it." Tony punctuated this with a harsh cough. He leant to the side to spit blood into the basin next to him. When he straightened he saw Talli staring at him in terror. Tony held his arms out to her and she ran to him, clambering onto his bed and into his arms. She burst into tears. Tony rubbed her back, swiping at the tears coming from his own eyes.

When Talli had finally calmed down she pulled back and studied his face. He was very pale and an oxygen tube had been hooked up his nose.

"What's wrong with you?" she asked him curiously. She'd settled herself comfortably on his lap, facing him and playing with the hospital bracelet on his wrist.

"I have a really really bad cough," Tony told her. She nodded and smiled softly.

Jen and Ducky watched through the glass door. Watching Tony and Talli interact was always a heart warming experience. But now it was heart wrenching watching both try to be brave. Vulnerability shimmered off each of them in waves.

"They need Ziva," Jen muttered. Ducky nodded.

"She is the strongest of them," he agreed.

Talli, Jen and Ducky were forced to leave when the nurses changed Tony's medication to knock him out.

Throughout the drive to Jen's home Talli was silent. Through dinner, her bath and preparing for bed she said few words.

"I want mummy," she said to Jen when she put the little girl to bed.

"I know sweetie. She'll be here tomorrow," Jen told her. She pressed a kiss to her forehead and walked out.

That night Talli cried herself to sleep, Ziva tossed and turned in the seat on her plane and Tony remained unconscious, unaware of the blood building up in his lungs.

At 3 in the morning a nurse walked in to Tony's room to check his meds. She flicked a look at her patient and saw in the light from the hall that his nose tube was red. Upon closer inspection she realised it was filled with blood and that he wasn't moving.

A team worked furiously on Tony, fighting to stop the blood filling his lungs. When they finally stabilised him, they rushed him off to surgery.

When Jen woke the next morning she heard shuffling noises. Curious she got and followed them to the source. In her room, Talli was fully dressed and trying to brush her hair.

"What are you doing sweetie?" Jen asked. Talli looked at her like she was stupid,

"I'm getting ready to go see daddy," she told her. Jen sat next to her and took the brush off her.

"We're not allowed to see daddy for another hour Talli," Jen said, brushing her hair gently.

"Oh," Talli said and sighed.

Talli moped over her breakfast while Jen got ready.

Ziva checked her watch impatiently as she waited for a taxi. Visiting hours at the hospital didn't start for another hour so she was going home to shower and change.

"It's time to go Talli," Jen said softly. The child's head snapped up and she practically ran to the door.

The drive to the hospital was silent. Talli was off in her own little world.

"How are you feeling Talli?" Jen asked gently. Talli continued staring out the window.

"I want my mum," she whispered. Jen sighed sadly.

When Jen and Talli arrived at the hospital they found Gibbs standing in the hall next to McGee and Abby, sipping from a large coffee.

"The nurse won't let us in," Gibbs grumbled, glaring at the head nurse. She glared back. Jen sighed and walked over. The nurse turned her glare on her.

"Could you at least tell us Agent DiNozzo's condition?" Jen asked wearily. The nurse softened.

"He crashed during the night and had to be taken to surgery. He's in recovery at the moment, his wife is filling out some forms." At the word wife, Gibbs, Abby and McGee all looked around sharply.

"His wife?" Gibbs echoed, staring at the Director. Jen nodded.

"Tony got married while you were retired," she said sharply.

"To Talli's mum?" Abby asked and Jen nodded. Talli's head shot up.

"Mummy's here?" she asked excitedly. Jen nodded again.

"Who Jen?" Gibbs asked.

"You'll soon see," she said with a reluctant smile, this was not going to be good.

Gibbs question was soon answered. A woman wearing a white long sleeved shirt that hugged her slim curves and a pair of skinny leg jeans strode into the room. Her face was hidden by a curtain of delicate black ringlets.

"There I'm done," the woman said in a familiar accented voice. A diamond sparkled on her ring finger as she shoved the paperwork at the nurse. "Now can I see my husband?"

"Mummy!" Talli screamed. The woman turned. They all watched as Talli ran to Ziva and jumped into her waiting arms. Talli burst into hysterical tears.

"I'm sorry mummy. I tried to look after him but he got sick anyway," Talli sobbed into Ziva's chest.

"Shh baby, it's not your fault," Ziva soothed. She was teary eyed herself, cradling her child tightly.

"You're Talli's mother?" Gibbs demanded angrily. Ziva nodded, her chin on Talli's hair.

"You and Tony are married?" he asked. Ziva nodded again. Gibbs had to sit down after this revelation.

"I can't believe this," he muttered. Abby had fallen over and McGee was just staring, absolutely dumbstruck. Jen and Ducky shifted uncomfortably.

"Enough of this," Ziva cried. "Where is my husband?" The nurse was trying to hide a smirk.

"Room 314."

Ziva looked at Talli, the little girl had stopped crying and was just clinging to her.

"Sweetie I'm going to see daddy. I need you to stay out here with Aunty Jen while I'm gone. I won't be long," Ziva said.

"No," Talli begged, looking up at her pleadingly. Ziva's heart was aching,

"I'll just be a few minutes," she said soothingly. She handed Talli to Jen, kissing her cheek..

Ziva took a deep breath and walked into Tony's room. The sight of him bought tears to her eyes. Tony was pale as death, even his lips were white. A tube had been thread up his nose and his hair was standing on end. Ziva kissed him gently, a tear rolling down her cheek. She slipped Tony's wedding band onto his finger and then kissed it.

"Please come back to us Tony. We can't lose you," she murmured. Tony remained unconscious. Ziva buried her face in his chest, inhaling the smell that was Tony and so comforting.

When Ziva straightened, she had regained her strength.

"I'm going to get our daughter Tony," she said tightly. "You'd better wake up soon or the both of us are going to kick your ass."

Talli looked up as she heard the click of heels on the tiled floor. She tore herself away from Jen and almost knocked Ziva down with the force of her hug.

Gibbs studied Ziva's face. She was pale but composed, strength radiating from her.

"We can all see him now," she told them and turned, leading them towards Tony's room.

Everyone was shocked into silence when they saw Tony. He was such a pillar of strength for all of them but he looked so weak and vulnerable. Talli burst into choked tears.

"Daddy's dead isn't he?" she moaned, burying her face in Ziva's chest.

"No baby he's just sleeping," Ziva told her. Talli looked at him cautiously, tears still dripping down her pale cheeks.

A few hours later, no one had moved from Tony's room. Talli was nestled against Tony, watching him quietly.

"Who changed his clothes?" she asked, startling everyone.

"The nurses did honey," Ziva told her. Talli frowned.

"But he's Anthony DiNozzo and he dresses himself," she said. Everyone but Ziva stared at her. Ziva chuckled.

"She's quoting. God haven't you guys seen the Lizzie McGuire movie?" Ziva asked, a smile gracing her lips for the first time in hours.

"Tony's turned her into a movie junkie?" McGee asked. Ziva nodded, her smile growing.

The tension in the room broke, everyone started to talk, finally comfortable.


	6. Chapter 6

At the end of the day Tony was still as pale as death and just as still. Ziva gripped his hand hard, hoping the pressure would re-awaken something inside him.

"I need you to wake up Tony," she told him, tears filling her eyes, making her voice thick. "I need you to wake up for me and for our daughter. For us. We need you. Please." She pressed a kiss to his lips and lingered with her forehead against his. Finally she ran her hand over his hair, even that was flat.

Sighing she scooped up Talli. The movement caused the child to wake up.

"Say goodbye to daddy honey," Ziva said. Sleepily Talli kissed him and embraced him from Ziva's arms.

"Bye daddy," she whispered and turned her face into her mother's throat.

By the time Ziva had stepped out of Tony's room, Talli was asleep. As she strode down the hospital corridor, nurses and doctors admired her. She maintained perfect balance on the tall stilettos encasing her feet despite the little girl sleeping in her arms. Her beautiful face seemed to radiate confidence and strength.

Ziva spent the night consumed by her beautiful daughter. Talli had woken when they'd arrived home, full of energy and wide awake.

Talli decided she wanted a different manicure and pedicure so Ziva painted her fingers and toes a cheerful red. She left her French manicure and pedicure as it was. She spent and hour playing dress ups and applying bright make-up to their faces. She gave Talli a bubble bath, complete with the scented salts she'd bought back from Tel Aviv.

After dinner they crashed in front of Racing Stripes. Ziva was pulling Talli's long hair into tight twin braids, Talli's favourite style.

It wasn't until half way through Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius that Talli finally fell asleep.

Gently Ziva carried her to bed. After tucking her in and making sure she wasn't going to be smothered by the many animals in her bed, Ziva slowly started to ready herself for bed.

Lying in bed Ziva tossed and turned. The bed had never seemed so big or empty.

After a virtually sleepless night Ziva was ready to kick Tony into the land of the living if she had too. Her husband was not going to spend another day lying on his butt, worrying his family and friends.

Cheerfully she got Talli and herself ready, relishing in the fact that Tony would be awake by this evening.

Dressed in a clingy red shirt and tight hipster jeans she loaded Talli into the car. The youngster was wearing a pair of black tights and a red dress.

When Ziva walked into Tony's hospital room she was disgruntled to find Gibbs already there, sipping a coffee calmly.

"Hey Uncle Gibbs!" Talli shouted, breaking away from Ziva to launch herself at Gibbs.

"Morning Talli," he said catching her smoothly.

"Look at my nails! Mummy painted them last night," Talli said, wiggling her fingers in his face.

"They're great. Does mummy paint your nails often?" he asked, raising a brow at Ziva who shrugged.

"Yep all the time. It's our girl thing. Daddy and I watch movies for our thing."

"What's daddies favourite movie?" Gibbs asked with a smile. Talli giggled.

"Fantastic 4 because Susan's hot and Harry Potter coz magic's cool." Gibbs suppressed a chuckle.

"Is that what daddy says?"

"Yep but Lizzie McGuire's my favourite movie," Talli told him, talking a mile a minute.

"You're going to wake up today Tony," Ziva whispered into his ear. "Even if I have to kick your ass you will wake up. You'd better do it soon too, Gibbs is probing our daughter about you."

Within an hour McGee, Abby and Ducky had arrived. Talli was delighted by the attention, keeping them all amused while they kept her amused, allowing Ziva some time with Tony.

During lunch they took her down to the cafeteria, leaving Ziva alone in the room.

Ziva was standing at the balcony when Tony woke up. At first he thought he was hallucinating. The wind was gently blowing through Ziva's hair, her tight clothes were showcasing the body Tony adored and her face was lit up by the sun caressing her skin. He blinked experimentally. Yep she was real.

"What are you doing here?" he croaked. Ziva whipped around, shock etched on her face. She rushed over to him and kissed him so hard she took his much needed breath away. He broke from the kiss coughing heavily.

"Thank god you're awake. I was so worried," Ziva told him, her hand rubbing his chest in a soothing motion. Tony took a sip of the water she offered and shifted on his pillows.

"When did you get in?" he asked tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Yesterday. Ducky called me and I took the first flight I could get. Talli was hysterical and terrified when I got in. You had us so scared Tony," she told him, tears burning in her dark eyes.

"Come here," he murmured, drawing her down to him. Tony held her as she sobbed into his shoulder, her slim body wracked by the force of them.


	7. Epilouge

Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS

I"m so sorry Ziva, it came out of nowhere," Tony whispered. She took a shaky breath and wiped her damp cheeks.

"When Ducky and Jen called I was terrified," she admitted, smoothing a hand over his hair.  
I"m no going anywhere, sweet cheeks, I've got too much to live for."

When Talli walked back into Tony's room holding Abby's hand tightly she was surprised to see her mother curled up on her father's bed. She was blocking her view of her father.

"Daddy?" she asked uncertainly. His head popped up,

"Hey princess, what's going on?" She let out a squeal and ran to the bed, scrambling to get onto it.

Gibbs smiled as he watched Talli throw herself on top of Tony and Ziva, hugging them tightly, talking a mile a minute.

"Wait so I actually walked in on you guys going at it and I didn't even realise?" McGee asked in shock. Tony laughed raspily as Ziva nodded, looking highly amused. The team were gathered around Tony's bed, listening to Tony and Ziva's exploits at hiding their relationship from them.

"What does going at it mean mummy?" Talli asked innocently, playing with Tony's hair.

"We were just playing together sweetie," Ziva said quickly, looking uncomfortable.

"I can't believe we didn't realise you were pregnant," Abby uttered. Ziva smirked.

"I'm sure you remember the period of time though. I pulled my knife out and chased Tony twice in one month and then the next month I threw it at his head when he said I was starting to look pudgy." Abby thought about it and nodded.

"I just assumed you had a rather long lasting case of PMS."

A few hours later the team had dispersed. They'd spent the afternoon getting to know the young family. Tony had been horrified at some of the things Talli had divulged about him, his masculine reputation was being obliterated by her.

"We have to go Tony," Ziva told him regretfully. She was not looking forward to spending another night in bed alone. Talli's head snapped up and a pout formed on the plump lips she'd inherited from Ziva.

"But I want to stay with Daddy." Ziva pressed a kiss to her hair.

"We can't stay sweetie, but Daddy will be home with us soon." Tony nodded at this,

"I'm coming home as soon as I can baby, I hate being away from you." With a heavy sigh Talli wrapped her arms around Tony's neck and hugged him tightly. Tony returned the hug, trying to remain composed.

"Don't let the bed bugs bite Daddy," Talli pressed a kiss to his cheek and slid off the bed. Ziva shot him a sad smile. She slid a knee onto the bed as she hugged him tightly, kissing him hard.

"I'll see you in the morning lover," she told him as she backed out of the room. Tony waved sadly and watched as his family left.

A young nurse walked into his room a few moments later and sent him a flirty smile. Tony raised an eyebrow and sent a similiar smile back, a plan already formulating in his mind.

The next morning Talli and Ziva arrived at the beginning of visiting hours.

"Guess what," he said to Ziva excitedly.

"What?" she asked as she leaned down to kiss him. He grabbed her and pulled into a much longer and stronger kiss than she'd intended.

"I'm being released today," he said when he had released her. Ziva raised an eyebrow.

"How did you manage that?" she asked curiously. He smirked.

"I charmed the young nurse assigned to this floor mercilessly until she had no choice but to release me." Ziva shook her head,

'Of course he had,' she thought to herself.

"You're coming home Daddy?" Talli squealed.

"Sure am baby," Tony squealed back.

As Tony walked out of the hospital he wrapped an arm around his wife's hips and held his daughter's hand tightly, he knew there was no place he'd rather be. Even if his wife was a trained assasain and his daughter was anything but average.

A/N There it is! I'm soooooo sorry it took me so long to update but I've been busy with exams and assessments and lost the will to write. But tell me what you think :)


End file.
